Solve for $k$, $- \dfrac{3k - 4}{4k + 9} = \dfrac{1}{3} $
Explanation: Multiply both sides of the equation by $4k + 9$ $ -(3k - 4) = \dfrac{4k + 9}{3} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $3$ $ -3(3k - 4) = 4k + 9 $ $-9k + 12 = 4k + 9$ $12 = 13k + 9$ $3 = 13k$ $13k = 3$ $k = \dfrac{3}{13}$